bunnicula_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunnicula's Adventures In Odyssey Ideas
Episode 1-Welcome To Odyssey Part 1: Mina's Dad Arthur won the free vacation sweepstakes he took Mina, Her Friends, & The Pets on a trip. But something went wrong they somehow wound up in a town call Connellsville in a place called Odyssey. They went to a place called Whit's End where they meet Mr. John Whittaker his son Jason and his workers Connie & Eugene. Mr. Whittaker tells Arthur that this sweepstakes ticket is a fake. Someone did this to bring them here but before they live someone stole the car put who and why. But what strange is that a black hooded figure was watching them. Note: This is the first episode we get to see Arthur's face. Episode 2-Welcome To Odyssey Part 2: The gang is completely baffled who stole the car and who brought them here and why. Then suddenly last night someone stole The Imagination Station and Mina. The must find out who did this and why. Suddenly The Pets, Jason, Connie & Eugene find tracks that leads to that old house but it turns out to be a trap. Episode 3-Welcome To Odyssey Part 3: The gang fell into a trap and the fiends behind it was Dr. Regis Blackgaard, Dr. Fred J. Faustus, and a shadowy figure name The Black Skull who want revenge on both Mina and Odyssey by using The Imagination Station to control the people mind. The gang must stop them but they need to escape the traps in each rooms their in. They stop them but they escape but suddenly a blast of electricity hit both Bunnicula and The Black Skull. Back at Whit's End the gang must find out who is The Black Skull and what does he want with Mina and why. The pets were worry about Bunnicula when he woke up suddenly he start speaking English. In Blackgaard's Castle after that hit The Black Skull gain the powers of Imagination and has other plans for both Mina and Odyssey. Note: This is the first episode when Bunnicula speaks English. Episode 4-The Bunnicula Family Hotel Part 1: The Vampire Rabbit Father: A mouse name Boris came to Whit's End to tell Bunnicula to come to The McAlister Hotel but why. When Bunnicula, Mina, and the pets arrived at the hotel along with Whit, Eugene, Connie, & Jason but when they got inside they encounter something strange suddenly Eugene saw glowing red eyes and he tell the gang but they don't believe him then Jason saw the red eyes too. So Eugene and Jason must find out. Then suddenly Eugene and Jason saw a ghost and it chase after them when Bunnicula and the pets saw them they knock the ghost down suddenly the turn out to be rabbits vampire rabbits. Then Bunnicula could not believe who he saw but his mother she tells that this is his family and his mother introduce to his father. Whit Eugene, Connie, and Jason want answers from Mina. Episode 5-The Bunnicula Family Hotel Part 2: The Dark Secret: When Mina tells Whit, Eugene, Connie, and Jason the secret about Bunnicula and the pets they could not believe it. Bunnicula's mother and father tells him that they move from the old country to Odyssey the two rabbits came to the hotel that own by George McAlister then before he pass away he lift the hotel to his family. But they also tells him someone is scaring them out of the hotel but why. Then suddenly a phantom came out of nowhere tells the gang to get not of the hotel. Bunnicula and the pet must find out who is scaring his family out. Then the pets set a trap for the phantom Eugene and Jason lure the phantom out of hiding when he got into the trap it turns out the phantom was Boris but why. Boris was the descendant of the hotel family pet door mice but when Bunnicula's parents came the owner lift the hotel to them in his will instead of his family. They lift the hotel but Boris plots to get rid of rabbit family and get hotel back and he would have gotta away with it. When Boris was send to jail the vampire rabbit family was having a party when Bunnicula and the pets found a secret door that leads to a secret room and they found a map that belongs to George McAlister that that hid in the Odyssey Museum. Episode 6-Night At The Haunted Museum: Episode 7-The Urban Legend of Camp What-A-Nut: The gang where enjoying Camp What-A-Nut when Eugene & Bernard tells the story about a Mountain Man who was escape convict who like to attack campers. Eugene & Bernard say that their ancestor's were the ones who try to catch The Mountain Man but he met his end when he fell into the lake and sworn that he will return. Then by the light of full Moon The Mountain Man's zombie went after both Eugene & Bernard. Can the gang and the pets stop this crazy undead Mountain Man before it's too let. Episode 8-Like Mother Like Daughter: When Fluffy and Harold were walking the street they came to the Odyssey Police Station when Fluffy sees a familiar face make matters worst it was her mother Muffy. Episode 9-The Conjuring In Odyssey Part 1: Mina and the gang went to The Imagination Station where it took them to 1971 in Harrisville, RI where they meet The Perron Family & also Ed and Lorraine Warren. Where the the family being haunted by the evil spirit of Bathsheba can the gang stop this murderous ghost. Episode 10-The Conjuring In Odyssey Part 2: Now the gang are in 1977 in London where they meet The Hodgon Family who are being haunted by the ghost of Bill Wilkins, The Crooked Man, and A Demon Nun. Ed and Lorraine Warren need help with this. Can the gang stop these trio of terrors. Episode 11-Game Over In The Room of Consequences: Episode 12-Song of The Siren: A Rock Star name Sirena came to Odyssey to perform a concert every man was listening to her including Buck, Matthew, & Scott. Emily, Mina, & The others don't like this. It turns out that Sirena is really a Siren. Can the gang stop her before she serenade all of Odyssey. Episode 13-It's A Letter For You: There's trouble in The Odyssey Post Office Wooton and Penny say that someone send them a mysterious letter. Harold and Frank must help them to deliver it with help from Detective Harlow Doyle. Episode 14-The Treasure of The Gangsters: Eugene found a map in the attic it turns out that this map once belong Al Capone, Bonnie, & Clyde. Bunnicula call the ghost dogs Lil Capone, Bonnie, & Clyde they tell them that Odyssey was there hangout here and they hide there treasure. The gang must find clues to look for it. But their not the only ones looking for it. Episode 15-Attack of The Killer Comics: At The Comic-Connellsville Wooten the gang were having a great then suddenly comic characters from comic books came to life including Wooten's comic book characters Drake The Cosmic Copper and Woots. Can the gang stop comic chaos before it's too late. Episode 16-The Lost Mine of Santos Cuerpo: The gang went to the down of Santos Cuerpo to have a good time. But Chester founds that his ancestor who was a miner name Gold Tooth Chest that he had hind his treasure. The pets find a book that belong to his ancestor they follow the clues to the mine. But there not the only ones there each enemies Kazam & Prof. Moliarty. Can the pets find the treasure before it's too late. Episode 17-A Haunting In Odyssey: Tom Rily believes his being haunted by a ghost in his house. He tells the gang that he needs help but there's also an evil spirit in his house. The gang must find out whats going on and fast. It turn out both the evil spirit the ghost is really his son Timothy or is it. It turns out that Timothy Riley is Alive an also is The Black Skull but why. Episode 18-The Truth About Timothy: Mina remember that she and her dad were on a trip but there car break down but when she was walking she saw a boy drowning in Trickle Lake it was fogy. She jump him to same him she took him to her dad and drove him to the hospital but the boy can't remember what happen. Mina and her Dad took him to her place to help him remember. Suddenly the boy disappear what happen to him and why. It turn the boy she save was Timothy Riley. But if Tom Riley's son was save by Mina who is buried in his grave when they dung it up suddenly it turns out that this Timothy was a fake but why. Episode 19-The Secrets of The Tower of Babel: Episode 20-When Lil Capone Meets Lester: Episode 21-Bunnicula's Scales of Justice: Episode 22-The Odyssey Conspiracy Part 1: John Whittaker's grandson Monty came to visit and give his uncle Jason and Microchip that someone give him but why. Jason and Whit was looking into the Microchip meanwhile Monty was hanging out with Marsha suddenly both of them where kidnapped by enemy spies. The gang must find out where they been taken luckily Shazam put a tracking spell on her it turns out there somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. It turns out the one who behind this was Jason's each enemy Mr. Grote and make matters worst his working with The Black Skull. Episode 23-The Odyssey Conspiracy Part 2: The gang went to Tokyo to find Monty and Marsha luckily the pets found them in the warehouse they got them out and escape. They told the gang what happen turns out Mr. Grote and The Black Skull are planing to used a super computer virus their going to used the satellite on Odyssey but why. Luckily the gang capture Mr. Grote but The Black Skull escape. While Mr. Grote is in jail The Black Skull phone someone saying "Everything Is Going As Plan". Episode 24-Mission Pet-Possible: The pets are call to action by secret agent animals to travel the world solve the mystery of a ring of counterfeit pet collars. The master mind behind it is a rat crime boss name Big Cheese. Episode 25-Rathbone Mystery Hunters: Bart and his son Rodney are try solve the mystery of Bunnicula. Episode 26-The Lost Treasure of King Solomon Part 1: A stranger gave Mina, Becky, & Scott a map they went to Whit's End and Jason and Eugene tells them that this map leads of the lost treasure of wise King Solomon. Suddenly Mina, Becky, & Scott have been kidnapped by bad guys and took them to the middle east where they meet Jason's each enemy Prof. Stephen Charles and The Black Skull they want the map lucky Bunnicula, Abra, & Detective Bunny Holmes save them they manage to escape there they meet Tasha Forbes. Jason and Eugene found them and the gang told them what happen. It turns out Prof. Charles Is working for the treasure along with The Black Skull. Episode 27-The Lost Treasure of King Solomon Part 2: The gang must find the treasure before the bad guys do. Looking for clue they follow the trail to the treasure they even went to King Solomon's old palace. Suddenly they found a door to a secret chamber that leads to a hidden door but their not only ones Prof. Charles and The Black Skull where here. When they open the door but in there was nothing but scrolls of King Solomon's wisdom. Luckily they got Prof. Charles but The Black Skull escape. The gang read the Scrolls of King Solomon and Mina realize that Knowledge is The Treasure. Episode 28-The Carnival of Evil: A Carnival came to Odyssey the gang was having a great time then suddenly the people were turn into Carnival Carnies the pets found out it's the work of there each enemy The Clown King but why. The pets must find away to stop him before the of Odyssey goes crazy. Episode 29-Welcome To Your Worst Nightmare: Episode 30-The Fallen of Odyssey: The gang was having a great time Mina and her Dad and friends where about to leave for home. Suddenly the microchip that Whit was looking at turn out to be a Trojan Horse but then the lights went out and both Mina and Whit have been kidnapped. It turns out the one behind all this was The Black Skull he activity the Trojan Horse and also he show he kidnapped Mina and Whit. Episode 31-The Rise of The Black Skull: The gang must find away to save Mina and Whit they track them down their somewhere in the clock tower in City Hall but it turns he put traps in the building with puzzles and more. Can the gang get out this mess and stop The Black Skull in time before time runs out. Episode 32-The Final Battle: Bunnicula and the pets got to the top of the tower The Black Skull used his powers of Imagination on them luckily Bunnicula used his power against him. The Black Skull defeated and capture the gang wants to know who is he it turn out The Black Skull is really Tom Riley son Timothy alive. He thanking the gang for freeing him from being controlled but why. Episode 33-Timothy Riley: The True Story Part 1: Timothy Riley tells the gang what happen to him. After he lift Mina house he went back to Odyssey but suddenly he know everything in Odyssey has change he even see a grave with his name he thinks everybody thought he was dead. Make matters worst he was kidnapped by thugs and he tells them about strange man who calls himself The Silver Mask. Episode 34-Timothy Riley: The True Story Part 2: Jason heard about that name before he tells the gang that his a mysterious gangster who's also a crime boss and one of The FBI's most wanted list. Timothy also tells them that he was one that made him The Black Skull and also was one who brought Mina and her friends here but why. The gang find out why cause if they do both Mina and Odyssey is in danger. Episode 35-The Mystery In Odyssey Part 1: Mina and Jason were walking to the The Washington's House Lester show her the secret tunnel and the trapdoor. Lester tells Mina that house once belong to his friend Ernest McAlister Ed also tells her everything that happen. Suddenly Mina, Lester, and Ed are being kidnapped by thugs when they woke up they find themselves somewhere in a room where they come face to face with the infamous Silver Mask. Episode 36-The Mystery In Odyssey Part 2: The Silver Mask tells Mina that her Great Aunt Marie was here in Odyssey and hidden something in The Old McAlister Mansion and that her key holds the secret to it but why. While The Silver Mask took her key he say some magic words and the key started glow. While he lift with key an old friend came to rescue them it was Russell. The key leads somewhere in the house but the key lead him into a trap. The gang try to catch him but he escape. Meanwhile Mina say some magic words the key show her inside the trapdoor there is a hidden door inside is a box inside with it was a Journal that belong to her Great Aunt Marie but why was it doing in the house. Episode 37-The Mysrtery In Odyssey Part 3: Episode 38-Passages: The Rabbits of Marus Part 1: Episode 39-Passages: The Rabbits of Marus Part 2: Episode 40-Secrets of The Underground Railroad: Episode 41-The Witch of Pokenberry Falls: Episode 42-A Test of Doom: When Mina and the gang bring their pets to Campbell County Community College. Then suddenly they get hint by sleepy gas when the pets woke up and found out it was the work of their each enemy Master Mind who trap their owners in different rooms: Mina: Math, Becky: Art, Marsha: Science, & Scott: Music. Can the pets save them before it's too let. Episode 43-The Bigfoot of Camp What-A-Nut: Episode 44-The Staff of Moses Part 1: Episode 45-The Staff of Moses Part 2: Episode 46- Episode 47- Episode 48- Episode 49- Episode 50- Episode 51- Episode 52- Episode 53- Episode 54- Episode 55- Episode 56-